Many electronic systems (e.g., computers and cellular phones) have operations that disconnect supply power from a particular part of a device in the system during some modes (e.g., an inactive mode) of the device to save power. Such electronic systems also have reconnection operations to reconnect power supply to that particular part of the device in another mode (e.g., an active mode) of the device. In some conventional systems, designing components (e.g., circuitry) to perform such reconnection operations with minimal side effects may pose a challenge.